The Ultimate Dan Tennyson Crossover
Plot At Stan's house... Stan: I'm hungry. (Walks into the kitchen to see a giant black hole) Huh. OH NO! IT SUCKED IN MY SWISS CHEESE! (Transforms into The Percolating Coffee Guy) The Percolating Coffee Guy? I wanted that new alien I unlocked. Dangit. T.P.C.G shot coffee inside the blackhole and it glew yellow. T.P.C.G was evaporating and going inside! T.P.C.G: NO! T.P.C.G fully evaporated, and then the blackhole teleported away. At Dan's Spaceship Dan: Jane, do we have any ham? Jane: Nah we're out. Aaron is shown sitting in a corner chewing on ham. Dan: Use a spell to make ham! Ponyo: HAM! Dan: Yeah! What the little girl said! Jane: Okay. Expecto Ham! Ham started falling into Dan's mouth. Dan: Okay. That was awesome. Suddenly, a huge blackhole opened up, and sucked in all the ham! Ponyo: NO! THE HAM! (Jumps in) Dan: Ahhhhhhh! Dan got sucked inside, and the blackhole teleported again. At Bob's house Bob: Mmm. Pickles with cream cheese. (Eats one) Suddenly, a blackhole teleported above him and sucked in the pickles and the cream cheese. Bob: Uh! (Transforms into BobKrabb) BobKrabb! (Shoots a laser into the Blackhole, but it glew yellow and sucked in BobKrabb.) Bob's Mom: What the? Bob's Dad: It was a science project. At Jack's house... Jack was playing a game. Jack: Oh man! A zombie got my brain again. A blackhole opens. Jack: What the? Eh. (Transforms into Echo Echo) Echo Echo: (Sonic Scream) Ha ha ha! The Blackhole got bigger, then sucked in Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Uh uh uh! (Duplicates) WALL! OF! SOUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Blackhole glew a bright yellow, then all the Echo Echoes started to get sucked inside! Echo Echo 1: Oh no! Echo Echo 2: Dangit! Echo Echo 3: (Grabs the game and the tv) At least we'll be entertained! The blackhole closes. Theme Song! '' At the heart of the Blackhole... The heroes arrive. Echo Echo 1: Uh oh! Dan fell on the dark floor, then all three Echo Echoes, the TV and Game, T.P.C.G, and Bob landed also. Echo Echo, T.P.C.G and BobKrabb transformed back. Jack: Who are you guys? Dan: I dunno who you are, but i'm (Transforms) Eruption! (Shoots fire at Jack) Jack transformed into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: (Goes ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! (Shoots missles at Eruption, then dodges fire) Eruption makes a lava shield, then transforms back. Dan: Aw man! Ultimate Humungousaur: Ha ha ha! (Transforms back) Dang it. Stan: Wait! We ''all have watches that make us transform into aliens? Everyone (Except Stan): Yeah. Stan: Well, we should team up to get out of here. Jack: Where ever'' here'' is. Dan: Yeah. I think it's just a Blackhole. Bob: That wants to eat us. Jack: Yeah. Jack: I think that they don't want us. They want our trixes. Stan: I agree. (Alien X comes up, and Stan slaps it down) Stan: The Percolating Coffee Guy! What the heck? Supertrix: DNA dectected. Omnitrix (Random 10): Random DNA aquired. Omnitrix (Dan 10): Scanning new DNA. All Trixes show a hologram of T.P.C.G! Jack: Cool. T.P.C.G: Maybe we should scan all of our DNA so we can get out of here. Jack: Let's not right now. Dan: Yeah. Bob: How do we get out? Dan: Good question. I think we should go forward, to the mouth. Everyone nodded, then started walking forward. Later... Dan: We're here! Jack: Wait! Where are we? A strange, desert like planet, with a forest and a waterfall was where they were. Jack: Thanks narrator! Stan: Fourth wall breaker. Dan: I'll make a sling shot! (Transforms into Mudluck and makes a slingshot) The heroes launched, and Dan flew behind, they then landed in a river. Jack: Whoa. The Blackhole wasn't a blackhole at all. It was a blackhole monster. Jack: Diamondhead time! (Transforms into T.P.C.G) Aw man! T.C.P.C shot boiling hot coffee at the Blackhole monster, but it absorbed it. T.P.C.G: It's good. Stan: I'll use my new alien! (Slams down the Omnimatrix) Fury: Fury! Jack: Cool alien. Fury: Thanks! (Runs at Blackhole monster, and grows.) Fury tackles the monster, but it shoots him into the forest, and the Blackhole teleports. Jack: Let's go find Stan. Dan transformed into Cannonman, Jack transformed into Big Chill, and Bob turned into Rainbow Sprinkles and they flew into the forest. The Forest.... Cannonman, Rainbow Sprinkles and Big Chill flew through the forest, but they saw nothing. Big Chill: These trees. It's like they're, breathing. Cannonman: I feel it too. Rainbow Sprinkles: Yeah. Suddenly, the trees came to life! There roots came out as feet, there branches where arms, and they grabbed the heroes! Big Chill: I'll faze through it! (Times out.) Dang it. Cannonman: I'll shoot them! (Shoots cannon balls at Tree but it isn't affected.) Wow. Rainbow Sprinkles: I'll kill 'em! (Makes a giant sprinkle and shoots it at the tree, but it dodges.) Whoa. Tree: Your friend will be offered as a snack for the tribe leader. Jack: Oh no you don't! Tree: You can't defeat us. Us Trees aren't trees at all. We are evolved Flourana. Dan: How did you evolve? Evolved Flourana: We fought Ben Tennyson when he was ten. Then, we found him again by tracking down the Ultimatrix. It evolved us, and now we shall destroy everyone who comes into our territorry. Supertrix: Evolved alien scanned. Jack: I'll get Stan! (Transforms into Wildvine, then Ultimate Wildvine) Ultimate Wildvine! Ultimate Wildvine shot sleepy gas at the Evolved Flouranas, and they fell asleep. Ultimate Wildvine: Come on! The heroes ran into a tree cave where a bigger Evolved Flourana sat about to eat Stan, who was chained to a table. Ultimate Wildvine: Stop! Dan: Your gonna regret that! (Transforms into Apeman) Apeman gonna squish you like a grape then do... what ever you do with squished grapes! Apeman and Ultimate Wildvine jumped at the King and tackled him. Apeman: Squish! (Cracks King Flourana and get's Stan free) There Stan. Stan: Thanks. (Transforms into Waybig) Waybig! Hop on everyone! Ultimate Wildvine and Apeman transformed back and climbed on Waybig. Waybig: Let's go. Waybig is walking, then we see Vilgax! Waybig times out. Vilgax: You made it. Finaly. Jack: Whoa. Supertrix, scan. (Supertrix scans Vilgax) The Supertrix hologram came up as Vilgax, and Jack slapped it down. Jackgax: Jackgax! Cool. TO BE WRITTEN... Aliens Used By Jack *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *T.P.C.G (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Diamondhead; First Appearence in Jack 10) *Big Chill *Wildvine *Ultimate Wildvine (First Appearence) By Bob *BobKraab *Rainbow Sprinkles By Stan *T.P.C.G (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Fury) *T.P.C.G (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Alien X) *Fury (First Appearence) By Dan *Eruption *Mudluck *Cannonman *Apeman DNA scanned By Jack *T.P.C.G *Fury *Ultimate Wildvine *Jackgax By Bob *T.P.C.G By Stan * By Dan *T.P.C.G *Fury Quotes *Jane: Expceto Ham! *Apeman: I'm gonna squish you like a grape then do... whatever you do with squished grapes! Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Jack 10 Category:Dan 10 Category:Dan 10 Episodes Category:Stan 14 Category:Stan 14 Episodes Category:Random 10 Category:Random 10 Episodes Category:Dan Tennyson